As Red As Blood
by SarahMason16
Summary: Loki has been banished from Asgard and forced to live on Midgard. He enlists the help of a Vampire named Rebekah to show the ways of the Midgardians except there is a problem. She cannot seem to control her blood lust of the god. And the more she wants his blood she realizes that she is falling in love with him
1. Part I

I look towards the sky then back at the ground. I stand in a forest, unfamiliar of course since I have only ever visited Midgard twice. To visit my brother and of course for the...I can't even bare to think about it.

The Allfather has banished me from Asgard without my powers, the same treatment that was bestowed upon my brother. I look through the trees but all I see is more trees. I can hear movements but it is probably just a little forest creature.

I walk among the trees until I hear other sounds. Those sounds I heard that last time. The familiar sounds of the Midgardian lifestyle. I emerge from the trees and stare out. I find myself standing on what they call a 'sidewalk'. The mortals are everywhere on the streets. They don't recognise me at all. I walk across the thing called a road, dodging the moving vehicles. Someone shouts at me in a filthy Midgardian term for getting in the way of their vehicle.

"That's dangerous you know" I hear from behind. I turn to find a blonde haired woman smirking at me. I look at her with a blank expression. I don't understand their clothing at all. "Uh hello, my eyes are up here" She says with cruelty. I quickly look back into her blue eyes, swimming with irritation. "You look familiar, have we met before?" She asks as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"I think not" I glance back at the road then return my line of sight to her. "I'm not from around here"

"Yeah, I can see that" She turns around to where a man with similar features glares at us from further down the street. She looks down her nose at me, a glare upon her face.

"Rebekah" The man calls out. "Come darling, let's go"

"Is that your husband?" I ask. She laughs mockingly at me. "I guess not" She shakes her head, a small smile upon her face. I guess it's better than the glare. "My name is Loki" I say simply. It was not my intention to converse with the Midgardians but there is something about this one. Something entrancing.

"I really must go" I blink and she is gone. I look around for the girl but she has disappeared into the crowed of poorly dressed mortals.

"Nick, I was having a conversation" I complain to my stubborn brother for interrupting my talk with the mysterious man who couldn't cross the road properly.

"Yes but not a very good one" He explained. "If you think talking like that is going to find you love then you are very naïve." He scolded. God, why must he act like this. "And besides, I'm hungry." He looks over and notices my frustration. "Fine, as my apology, you may choose who we drink, little sister"

"I didn't even catch his name" I mutter. I know he said it but there was an ambulance passing and I couldn't hear what he had said. I look around for my choice. Two healthy looking teenage brunettes walk past. "Them" I smile. "Hey you two" They turn around at my shouting. My brother and I walk over to them. "I want the short one" I whisper into his ear. I lean forward. "Come with me," I say as I work my compulsion. "Don't fight it, don't scream"

Nick uses his own methods as I take the girl into an alleyway. Night has fallen upon the city of Chicago, just the way it is intended for us vampires. I bare my fangs and bite down into the girl. Fresh, warm, healthy blood fills my mouth, quenching my thirst.

I drop the corpse and the veins beneath my eyes disappear. I hear movement. Someone stands at the end of the alley, watching me. I feel their gaze. Brilliant, another snack. I use my speed to run forward and peer around they alley. No one is there besides my brother.

He smiles at me. "Come on, my girl is dead and I'm bored" We begin walking down the empty streets of Chicago. "What do you suppose we do? Kol and Elijah are gone. Mother is dead along with Finn. Michael is gone too. You still have the Gilbert girl's blood to make more hybrids. There is nothing else for us in Mystic Falls."

"That's why we are here, sister" He says coldly. "Because there is nothing left for us. I have hybrids to make and I have heard that there is a wolf pack nearby. That's another reason we are here. I don't understand why you still stay with me"

"Niklaus, always and forever, right?"

I am growing bored. I wish I had my magic to entertain me. Well there are other ways to entertain myself. Wrecking havoc or...that girl. The blonde one. I have wondered the streets of this city all night looking for her but she was nowhere to be found. It's almost as if she was a figment of my imagination.

I wonder the streets again, my stomach grumbling. I need sustenance. I did take an apple from a stall on the street but the man demanded I put it back. He had accused me of stealing. I am not used to this lifestyle. Usually what I want is just brought to me but here in Midgard I am no prince.

I look across the street, observing the mortals when I collide with someone. I fall over and look at the ground before me. A pair of feet wearing peculiar shoes is in front of me. My eyes travel upwards but I cannot see the face of the person I crashed with for the sun blocks my view.

"Well you are rude" Comes the voice of the one person I have spoken to in the past two days. "You know, most people would say they are sorry"

"I-I'm sorry" I stutter as I scramble to my feet. Ah, there is that beautiful face. "Rebekah right?" She stared at me with confusion, trying to figure out how I knew her name then her face softened when she remembered yesterday. "Uh, my name is Loki" I retold her.

"Norse mythology, is it not?" I look at her for a moment. "That name it's Norse" I nod. Someone whistles as they walk past. "Not interested" She replies to the rude stranger. She smiles back at me and an awkward moment passed.  
- - - - - - - - - -

I feel strange around this man. Almost happy. I look back to him and smile. "Uh, do you want to...I don't know...get some coffee?" He looks slightly confused but nods. "You mentioned yesterday that you aren't from around here" I indicate as we start walking to the café on the corner of the street. "So where are you from?" He looks shaky at that question. I sense that something happened in his past involving where he grew up.

"I don't really feel comfortable talking about such things"

"I can relate" I tell him. "Something happened to me in the place I grew up in which I hate talking about" I sit down at one of the outside tables to the café. He sits across the table from me. The waitress came by and I leaned forward in my seat. "Uh, two coffees please" The waitress nodded and walked off. "You know I almost didn't recognise you when you weren't trying to take over the earth" I scoff when I finally realise where I have seen him before. I lean back in my chair and his eyes widen.

"You know," He smirks, "I almost didn't recognise you without your fangs" I shift uncomfortably in my seat. "I guess neither of us are mortal" The waitress places two cups of coffee on table and I take a sip, observing his movements. This man is dangerous. Best not to provoke him. I wonder what he wants with me.

"So, how is life on Asgard? I've always found history quite interesting, Norse mythology one of the best"

"I assume if you find it interesting then you have read a lot about the Norse gods" I nod my head. "So you would already know about Asgard and myself" I nod again.

"Loki Laufeyson, god of mischief and lies, son of Laufey, adopted by Odin, a frost giant that wields magic as though he was Asgardian" I smirk at my knowledge of the man before me. "Also the very man who tried to conquer the world last year" I sip my coffee and he eyes me in wonder.

"I see I have assumed correctly. Now why would I explain something that you already know?" He asks with a grin. I glare at him across the table. I put down my finished drink and lean forward.

"What do you want from me?" I ask. He remains silent so I decide to use my compulsion. "What do you want from me?" I repeat.

"I do not know much about Midgard. I need someone to show me around because I have been banished from Asgard and cannot return" A childish smile spreads across my face.

"Well, uh..." I look down, trying to hide my embarrassment. "I'd be happy to show you around 'Midgard'" I giggle slightly. I've never called earth Midgard before.

"Rebekah" I hear the annoying voice of my brother behind me and I tense. Loki looks up at him with a soft glare, realising that it was he who interrupted us yesterday. I turn around in my chair to face him. "Who is your little friend here?" He asks.

"He's a friend" I know he thinks of me as stupid, as the girl who loves to easily. "What do you want Nick?" I drone.

"We're heading back to Mystic Falls. Pack your things" He puts a hand around my arm and lifts me out of my chair. Loki stands up and begins to walk over to us but I raise a hand to halt him.

"Don't. He'll kill you" I say. Niklaus drags me away and down the street. "That was very rude of you" I tell him. "You could've at least let me say goodbye." I sigh and look down at my feet. Somehow I know I'll see him again.


	2. Part II

It's been two days and I have not yet found Loki again. Klaus took me back to Mystic Falls but I returned to Chicago. I need to find him before he does something stupid.

I walk down that street we met on, in hope he is looking for me. I pass a few stores, admiring what is inside then I stop in front of a store filled with antiques. I stare at a toy bear that sits in the window. It is missing an eye and one of its arms had been sewn back on. I remember this toy. It was mine when I was little. I'm surprised that it has survived all these years.  
How do I know it's mine? You just don't forget things like that. And if I am right that it is mine, it will have my name written in big black letters on its side. I move my head to get a better look and feel my eyes watering when I see 'Rebekah' in big letters. I wipe away a few tears when I remember that there are people walking past, staring at me.

"Rebekah?" I hear from behind. Crap. "Is that you?" I shake my head and keep my head down. Whoever the person is, they put a hand to my chin. I feel my head being lifted up and my body being turned around. The man smiles then but it faded when he notices I have been crying.

"L-Loki" I whisper. Oh damn, he has seen me crying. He hugs me tightly, almost as if he is happy to see me.

"Rebekah, why are you crying?" He pulls away and stares at me. I glance back at my old teddy bear and feel my eyes threatening to spill more tears. "Is that sentimental to you?" I nod as I look down at my feet.

"Hold on" I walk inside and wander over to the counter where a bitter looking lady stands. "I want the teddy bear in the window. Bring it to me and charge nothing" My compulsion works. She completes my request and hands me the bear. "Thank you" I say as I place it in my hand bag. I walk outside a look around for Loki who has seemed to have disappeared yet again. "Loki?" I ask. I shrug my shoulders. He'll show up sometime, he probably just got a little lost.

I return to my apartment, dumping my bag on the table. I take out my teddy bear and sit down on the couch with it in my arms. I have never let anyone see me cry except maybe Klaus. And when you bottle everything up inside it sometimes just comes out. This bear reminds me of my family when we were a family, before we became monsters. I cry myself to sleep, holding onto the bear tightly.

My eyes flicker open. I am not on the couch anymore. Instead I am lying in my bed. My little teddy bear sits on my bedside table. The morning sun spreads through the room. I can feel movement next to me and I tense. I turn my head slightly and notice that I am not alone in this bed.

"Good morning" Loki says with his eyes closed. I almost want to scream.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Trying to sleep" He muttered before a cheeky smile spread across his face. "Well the door was open so I let myself in. You looked uncomfortable" He shrugged his shoulders and smiled up at me. "Have I upset you?"

"Yes. You are not supposed to let yourself in to people's houses!" I snap, my anger spinning out of control. "It's wrong on every level" I groan and rub my eyes with my left hand. I let my hand fall down beside me and look back at him. "I'm going to have to teach you how to live like a Midgardian if you are going to be staying here. First lesson, you are not royalty. You can't do what you want and think people won't mind"

"You'll help me?" I smile slightly and reply with simple yes. "And you'll teach me how to fit in"

"Yes, now get out of my room. Go sit on the couch and don't touch anything"

* * *

I put down a cup of coffee in front of Loki and he hesitates to lift it from the table due to my earlier command. I nod my head and he takes the cup, drinking most of it in just one sip. He sighs and places the mug down. I take a small sip of my own and observe his movements. "Come on," I start as I stand up and take hold of his arm, "we need to get you out of those clothes"

"What's wrong with them?" I grab my keys and open the front door.

"You look like you just came from a nerd convention" I hold the door open for him and he wanders through, into the hallway. He follows me down the stairs and out the door to the building.

"Is that a commonly used term?" I nod my head and turn towards the left. "What does it mean?"

"Often highly intelligent but socially rejected because of their obsession with a given subject, usually computers."

"Computers?"

"Don't ask"

* * *

Rebekah and I return later that night, each of us holding five bags of clothing in each hand. She dumps the ones she holds on the floor and I do the same. "Are you hungry?" She asks. I nod and she reaches for a peculiar object that has buttons with numbers painted on them. She starts pressing the buttons and then put it to her phone. "Hi," She starts and I wonder who she is talking to. Rebekah faces away from me and starts taking the bags into her room, "I would like to order a margarita for delivery" She recites a few numbers followed by two words that I don't recognise.

She takes the object off her ear and presses another button. "Great, pizza is on the way. Help me carry these bags" I help her carry the rest into her room and place them with the others. She opens the trunk at the end of her bed. "We'll put your clothes in here for now" She starts picking my new clothing out and placing them neatly in the trunk. I help her and we finish in under five minutes. She leaves the three pairs of shoe beside the bed. "Here, put this on" She hands me dark green shirt and some pants of a strange material. Rebekah notices my confusion and she explains that it is called denim.

She leaves the room and I change into the clothes she has picked out for me and return to the living room. "Your fly's undone" She says. I have no idea what on earth she is talking about. She stands up and walks over to me. She pulls up the zip on my jeans and smirks at me. Rebekah looks towards the door when she hears a knocking.

Rebekah stumbles over to the door and opens it to find a man standing there with a box. He hands it to her and put its down on the table beside her. She licks her lips hungrily as I sit down on the floor. I watch her bare her fangs and bite down into the neck of the man. She drinks viciously for about thirty seconds before she pulls away. "Thank you" She whispers before she sits on the floor in front of me, the box in her hands. She hands me a slice of what I presume is the so-called 'pizza' she was talking about before.

"Would you like a drink?" I shake my head in attempt to say no. "Sure?"

"I'm sure"

We finish this pizza but I am still hungry afterwards. "Where may I find food?" I ask.

"You just ate three quarters of a pizza. How are you still hungry?" I shrug my shoulders and I follow her into the kitchen. I leant against a bench and watched her put the box into a plastic bag. "In there" She points to a small white door. I wonder over to it and see that inside it is full of food. It is also quite cold. I pick out a box called 'malteasers' and open it up. Inside are many chocolate balls. I grab one between my thumb and index finger and pop it in my mouth. I carry the box back into the living room nd sit back down on the floor.

I finish the box within minutes and Rebekah stares in shock at me. "You are going to get really fat if you keep eating like that?" She smirks from where she lies on the couch. I shrug my shoulders again and smile. "Well, I'm off to bed. You can sleep on the couch for now" She disappears inside her room and I do as she told me to.


	3. Part III

When I awaken I am glad to find that Loki did not creep into my bed last night. I change into a some skinny jeans and a red tee-shirt. I pull some black boots over my jeans and strut outside. My clacking heels wakes Loki and he groans slightly, snuggling into the pillows a little more. I ignore it and wonder into the kitchen. I begin making scrambled eggs and toast for us both, giving him double what I have because he seems to eat a lot.

"Good morning" He says as he enters the kitchen. He plops himself down on the bench and watches me cook.

"Morning. I laid out some clothes for you on my bed" He disappers to go change and returns wearing his suit with the dress shoes, something I did not lay out for him. "You can't wear that, it'll get very, very uncomfortable"

"I'll wear what I want" I roll my eyes and pour his breakfast onto a plate. I hand it to him but recieve no thanks. I roll my eyes again and he hops off the bench, knocking a little bit of egg onto the floor.

"Hey, clean this up!" I growl when he walks away and sits at the table.

"That's not my job" Oh my god, why does he have to be such a pain. I clean up his mess and join him at the table. I begin eting but he has already finished.

"Ok, rule number two," I start, "if you make a mess, you clean it up" At that, he stands from his chair and walks away, yet again. "Hey, come back here. I'm not done with you" I stand and follow him into the kitchen to find him washing his dishes. I stare t him as he returns for my own and washes them aswell. "That's better"

* * *

A week later Loki's bed finally arived. We put it in my room on the far end. I had him stick with a single bed while my was a king. It made me smile to know that even the smallest things like that frustrated him. We only had one fight that week and it was about who got the last strawberry. I won the argument by saying that it is kind to let the lady choose.

I made him some hot chocolate that night and he drank it feverishly. He went to bed before me, forgetting to say goodnight. I was about to follow him when Niklaus called. "What do you want?" I drone.

"Are you with that man?" He asks, a certain anger in his tone. "Rebekah, you are a dumb, pathetic girl. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak" I hang up on him, too tired to bother. I return to my bed and flop down onto the pillows, not bothering to change my clothing.

"Rebekah?" Loki asks. "I can't sleep. Can I lie down with you?" I give no response and he does anyway. I really couldn't care at the moment. He can do what he wants.

When I wake, Loki isn't in my bed nor his own. I can hear sizzling from the kitchen, followed by the fire alarm. I crawl out of bed and hurry to the kitchen. Loki has his hands on his ears trying to block the noise. "Rebekah!" He shouts so I can hear him. "Turn it off!" I find the alarm and switch it off. He sighs as the sound dies down.

"What the hell did you do?"

"I was just trying to cook the baccon like you showed me" I turn off the stove and throw out the burnt frying pan, let alone the burnt baccon. "I'm sorry" I shrug my shoulders and starts up the stove again. I teach him how to cook baccon once more. "Ok, I think I have it" I let him cook his portion and thankfully he doesn't screw everything up.

After breakfast we go for a walk in the park. We are both as silent as the other, having no idea what to talk about. "I think," I start, "I'm going to take you to a club tonight. Yeah, we can go to Chasers down the street. But I'm gonna need a dress to wear. Come on, we're going shopping" He groans as I take his arm and drag him away from the park.

"Not again" We start towards the shopping mall so I can get something to wear. "Wasn't once enough?" I shake my head, causing him to groan again.

* * *

"Ok, how about this one?" Rebekah asks as she emerges the fitting rooms.

"Everyone you have tried on is fine" I yawn and bury my head in my hands. "Just go with the silver one" She disappears inside once more only to return with yet another dress. "Yes, that's perfect now can we please, please go"

"You're lying, you don't like this one at all"

"I'm not lying, you look beautiful" She looks into my eyes and uses that compulsion on me. "The red one makes you look drop dead gorgeous" I say, not even wanting to but forced to. She purchases the red dress and we return home. Rebekah spends an hour getting ready. When she emerges from the bedroom she looks amazing. So beautiful.

"Are you sure I look ok?" I nod my head and we go off to the club she was talking about. We enter the front doors and it is full of loud music and people dancing. She takes me over to what she calls a bar and orders two drinks. A beer for me and a daquri for herself. I can barely hear what she is saying over the loud music. "Do you want to dance?" She asks.

"Sure" She takes my hands and leads me to where everyone is dancing. She teaches me how to dance a bit and we continue in the same pattern until the song changes to a slow one. She puts her arms around my neck and pulls me in tighter. I slip my arms around her waist and we sway for a bit. I lean in and press my lips to hers. She pulls away and stares in shock at me. She shrugs and kisses me back.


End file.
